Sailor Rainbow:El nuevo equipo de Sailor Scouts
by greenyEdenian
Summary: ¿Que es lo que pasa cuando las Sailor Scouts deben enfrentarse con un nuevo enemigo? ?Y que pasaria si aparecieran otro equipo de Sailors para ayudarlas en su lucha? Acompañen a Serena Tsukino y a Jade Eden en una colorida ventura que sumergira a ambas enuna extraña historia.
1. Un deseo, un imprevisto

**Aclaro: Ni Sailor Moon ni ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aqui me pretenecen. Solo lo hacen las Sailor Rinbow y los nuevos villanos. Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier semejansa con la realidad es pura coincidencia**

* * *

><p><strong>Esta historia transcurre 1 año luego de la batalla contra <em>Sailor Galaxia.<em>**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Serena<strong> se encuentra en su habitación, recordando aquellas batallas que vivía junto a **Amy**, **Rei**, **Lita**, y **Mina**, las cuales eran sus mejores amigas, como hermanas, y nada en el mundo las podía separar.  
>Era increíble todo lo que había pasado en ese 1 año:<p>

Con solo recordar todo lo que había pasado, ya daba dolor de cabeza. Se veía que Serena extrañaba esos días,mucho mas de lo que lo hacia sus amigas. Ellla deseaba poder revivir los felices momentos que paso junto a sus amigas. Volver a ver a Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, y Setsuna, las Outers, y a Seiya, Yaten, y Taiki, Las Starligths.

Serena se acostó en su cama, mirando al techo, donde había pegado cientas de fotos de sus amigos...

-Como desearia... volver a vivir momentos así, junto a mis amigas.

Luna entra a la habitación y salta hacia la cama.

-Serena, ¿Que ocurre?, ¿Otra vez reflexionas acerca de tus amigas?-Le pregunto Luna, al verla  
>-No puedo mentirte, Luna... Es cierto... me gustaría volver a luchar junto a mis amigas..-Respondia Serena, con un tono triste.<br>-Pero Serena, debes entender que el costo de eso es que el mundo vuelva a ser amenazado por malignos  
>-Lo se... solo que quiero volver a luchar para salvar a este mundo, a mis amigos, a mi familia<br>-Ya lo haces, al ser quien tu eres, nada le hace mejor al mundo que eso.  
>-Comprendo tu punto de vista, Luna...-Respondio Serena., y se sentó en su cama- ¡BAH! Tengo hambre, iré a buscar unos pastelillos de queso que tanto me gustan...-Dicho eso, Serena se levanto y salio de la habitación, rumbo a la cocina.<br>-Serena... nunca cambias...-Dijo Luna mientras reia, luego salto de la cama y camino hacia el balcón, y admiro la hermosa luna llena que se quedaba fija en el cielo.-Espero estar haciendo una buen trabajo con Serena...

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en el parque nº 9...<p>

Una chica de un cabello muy largo y de color negro, la cual estaba acompañada por un gato blanco con manchas negras, admiraba la fuente que estaba en el centro del parque.

-Neon... ¿Ya llegara la hora?-Preguntaba la chica  
>-Todo en su momento... Green... Ya llegara la hora en que puedas mostrarle al mundo que tu puedes salvarlo, tal y como lo hiceron las Sailor Scouts del siglo 20-Le respndio el gato a la chica<br>-Es que parece algo muy cansado... Luchar contra el mal... que bueno que no este pasando nada malo...  
>-Pero tu eres una Sailor, por algo es eso, el enemigo se acerca... en algun momento tendras que actuar como tal heroina que eres...<br>-Tienes razon...-La chica miro hacia la Luna- Ojala... Ojala que el mundo siempre este a salvo...  
>La chica y el gato se retiraron del parque... ella, con una exprecion de calma, el, con una exprecoin preocupada...<p>

* * *

><p>Al dia siguiente...<p>

En la residencia Tsukino, en la habitacion de Serena, el despertador suena a las 07:50 de la mañana... pero al parecer ella lo ignora, y sigue sumergida en un profundo sueño...

-¡Serena! ¡Serena!-Le gritaba Luna-¡Serena! ¡Llegaras tarde a la preparatoria!  
>Pero no habia respuesta de Serena, ella seguia dormida...<br>-¡SEREEEEEEEEENAAAAA!  
>La desperto un fuerte grito de su Madre. POr el grito, ella salto del susto y callo de la cama.<br>-¡Ay! ¡Me duele!-Grito Serena llorando, mientras tocaba su espalda.  
>-Serena, ya vistete, llegaras tarde-Le dijo Luna<br>-¡C-Cierto!-Grito Serena y se vistio rapidamente con su uniforme, bajo las escaleras a tiempo record y tomo un rapido desyuno de 12 segundos, y finalmente corrio hacia la prepa.

Corriendo hacia la prepa, se encuentra con su antigua compañera de secundaria, Molly, la cual esta llevando el mismo uniforme que ella.  
>-¿Molly? ¿Por que llevas ese uniforme?-Le pregunto Serena, mientras corrian<br>-Pues, es que mis padres me cambiaron de prepa-Dice Molly y mira a Serena- Y al parecer iremos a la misma...  
>-¿Y porque estas llegando tarde?<br>-Midespertador esta descompuesto, siempre marca la hora equivocada...  
>-Yo volvi a quedarme dormida<br>-Tu nunca cambias, Serena-Molly reia.

* * *

><p>Finalmente Llegaron:<p>

-¡Hola Serena!-Girto Mina al verla mientras la saluda con la mano en una exprecion de que valla  
>-¡Y parece que tambien esta Molly!-Dijo Lita, algo sorprendida<br>-¿Molly? ¿Que hace ella aqui? ¿Es su nueva preparatoria?-Preguntaba Amy  
>-Al parecer si-Respondio Lita<p>

Molly y Serena se dirigieron hacia las chicas.

-¡Adivinen quien se cambio de preparatoria!-Dijo Serena, señalando a Molly  
>-¡Hola! ¡Yo soy Mina Aino!-Se presento Mina rapidamente, estrechando su mano.<br>-Yo soy Molly Osaka-Le respondio Molly

De repente, el suelo comenzo a temblar.

-¿¡Pero que...!?- Pregunto Lita

Rei llega corriendo.

-¡Chicas vengan!-Les dice Rei, llamandolas  
>-¡Te veo luego, Molly!-La saluda Serena, y las Scouts van con Rei.<p>

* * *

><p>En uno de los salones...<p>

-¿Que pasa, Rei?-Pregunto Amy  
>-Ayer estaba consultando al fuego, cuando me advirtio de una posible amenaza, pero de repente se apago, y no volvia a encender, hasta el dia de hoy, y el fuego mostro que...-Dijo Rei pero fue interrumpida por un golpe al techo<p>

Se oyeron unos cuantos golpes y luego el techo se rompio y un demonio color gris callo.

-...¡Que hay nuevos enemigos!-Continuo Rei, al ver al demonio

-¿¡Como!?-Gritarion Serena, Lita y Mina

-¡Chicas! ¡Debemos Transformarnos!-Dice Amy- **¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Mercurio. Transformación!**

**-**¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte. Transformación!****

****-**¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Jupiter. Transformación!******

******-**¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus. Transformación!********

********-¡**Eternal Sailor Moon. Transformación!**********

Las chicas se transformaron en las bellas Sailor Scouts que solian ser hace 1 año. Y lucharon contra el demonio.

-¡Sailor Mercury. Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!-Grito Sailor Mercury, atacando el demonio.

-¡Cadena de amor de Venus!-Grito Sailor Venus, atrapandolo con su famosa cadena

-¡Arena infernal!-Grito el demonio y le lazon toneladas de arena a Sailor Venus, enterrandola.

-¡Mina!- Grito Sailor Moon y fue irectamente a sacar a su amiga de la arena, pero la arena estaba seca e inmovil, como el cemento.

-¡Sailor Moon! ¡Si queremos salvarla, debemos derrotar a este demonio!-Le avisa Sailor Mercury

-¿Pero como?-... Pregunta Sailor Moon

-¡El cristal de la Luna Plateada! ¡No seas tonta, Sailor Moon!-Le grita Sailor Mars

-¡Cierto!-Dijo Sailor Moon- ¡Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada!

Sailor Moon ataco al demonio con el cristal de la luna plateada, el demonio estaba por explotar, pero del cielo callo una flor gris, la cual estaba cerrada, pero, al caer, se abrio y le lanzo energia a el demonio. Gracias a eso el demonio resistio el ataque.

-¿¡Que!?-Gritaron las 4 Scoouts al unisono.

-¡Rayo de Green!-Se escucho un grito, y un rayo color verde golpeo al demonio, gollpeandolo.

-¿Que paso...?...-Se pregunto a si misma Sailor Moon.

Una chica, vestida exctamente igual que una Sailor Scout, bajo por el agujero del techo, tenia el cabello muy largo y color negro, sus ojos eran verdes, los cuales combinaban con su traje, el cual el verde su color principal, el nogro el secundario y el dorado el terciario.

-¡Ahora Sailor Moon! ¡intentalo otra vez!-Le dice la Sailor Misteriosa

-¡Entendido! ¡Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada!-Sailor Moon ataca

-¡Arcoiris Green! ¡Accion!-Girta la Sailor y lanza una especie de arcoiris con colores derivados del verde, el cual se fuciona con el ataque de Sailor Moon

Gracias a la convinacion de ambos ataques, el demonio es destruido por completo, la arena donde estaba atrapada Sailor Venus desaparece y esta cae al suelo desmayada, pero ella tienen una manchas grises.

-¡Oh no!-Grito la Sailor-¡Le quito su color! ¡Ya esta comenzando!

-¿Le quito su color?-Pregunto Sailor Jupiter

-Asi es... Esta especie de demonios quitan los colores para obtener atravez de ellos energia gris...-Dice la Sailor-Y una persona si colores se vuelve mas debil..

-¿¡Y ahora que hacemos!?-Le pregunta Sailor Moon

-Hay que llevarla a mi casa...-Responde la Sailor, pero las demas escouts la miran confusas.-Esta bien, confien en mi, de hecho les mostrare mi verdadera identidad

Dicho eso, la chica se destransforma, y revela que es una chica de 16 años, la cual lleva un uniforme.

-¿Lo ven?-Les dice la chica

Las Sailor lo discuten un poco alejadas de la chica

-¿Hay que confiar en ella?-Pregunta Sailor Jupiter

-Yo siento un buen aura en ella-Dice Sailor Mars-Ademas de que quiere ayudar a Mina

-¡Si! ¡Todo esto es por Mina! ¡Hay que hacerlo por ella!-Dice Sailor Moon

-Ademas, ella nos mostro su identidad, podemos confiar en ella...-Dice Sailor Mercury.

Las Sailors se destransforman tambien.

-Gracias por confiar en mi...-Dice la chica-Vengan...

La chica se va, Serena y las otras cargan a Sailor Venus y siguen a la chica...

* * *

><p>En casa de la chica...<p>

La chica entra a su habitacion... La cual esta decorada de verde, en exeso.

-Acuestenla aqui...-Dice la chica monstrandoles su cama-Hay que restaurar su color...

Las chicas hacen lo que la chica les ordeno, acostando a Sailor Venus...

De pronto, un gato entra a la habitacion.

-¡Jade! ¿¡Que ha...!?-Dice el gato, pero se interrumpe a si mismo al ver a Sailor Venus en la cama y a Serena y las otras en la habitacion...

-Neon... ellas son las Sailor Scouts...-Dice Jade (la chica), presentandole a las Sailors-A una de ellas le quitaron parte de su color y debo restaurarlo...

-¡Ay no!... Jade... tengo que decirte algo...-Le dice Neon (el gato)

-¿Que cosa?

-Pues que tu...

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA!<strong>

**CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAN! ¿Y, que pasara con Mina? ¿Podra Jade restaurar su color? ¿Jade les dira porque esta pasando todo esto?**

**Veanlo en el siguiente capitulo de... ¡SAILOR RAINBOW!**


	2. En busca del color naranja Parte 1

**Aclaro: Ni Sailor Moon ni ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aqui me pretenecen. Solo lo hacen las Sailor Rinbow y los nuevos villanos. Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier semejansa con la realidad es pura coincidencia**

* * *

><p>-¡Ay no!... Jade... tengo que decirte algo...-Le dice Neon<p>

-¿Que cosa?

-Pues que tu... Tu no puedes restaurar sus colores...

-¿¡Como que no puedo hacerlo!?-Pregunta Jade

-Veras... Sus colores son el naranja, pero tu solo puedes restaurar los colores verdes...-Le dice el gato apenado- Solo podrías hacerlo con el diamante arcoiris...

Jade abrió sus ojos grandes como platos...

-Pero... pero yo debo salvar a Sailor Venus...-Dice Jade apenada...

-Podemos restaurar su color... pero debe hacerlo Sailor Oranje...-Decía el gato.

Jade hizo una expresión de preocupación... Serena poso su mano en el hombro de ella. Jade la miro.

-Descuida... Jade...-Le dice Serena, sonriendo, pero algo preocupada-Te ayudaremos a encontrarla...

Jade mira a las demás Sailors, ellas le sonríen, en señal de que la apoyaran.

-¡Gracias!-Dijo Jade, casi llorando de alegría-Les juro que salvare a Sailor Venus.

-Deben encontrar a Sailor Oranje rápido. Tienen solo 2 días-Dijo Neon-Antes de que Sailor Venus pierda todo su color,... y muera...

-¡Vengan! ¡Vamos afuera!-Dice Jade y baja la escalera corriendo, abre la puerta y sale. Las chicas y Neon la siguen.

* * *

><p>Fuera del apartamento... (Porque Jade vive en un apartamento)<p>

-Ok... Nosotros estamos en la Ruta de la prefectura... ¿Donde crees que podria estar Sailor Oranje?-Dice Jade, mientras cierra la puerta del apartamento

-Pues... en su vida pasada, Sailor Oranje amaba estar en los parques... especialmente en lo que habian muchas flores...-Explica Neon

-¿Y cual es el mas cercano de aqui?-Pregunta Lita

-¡Cerca de la Torre de Tokyo hay uno!-Dice Amy, luego de pensarlo un poco

-¿Cerca?-Pregunta Jade- ¡Esta al lado!

Jade señala la torre de Tokyo, la cual se ve de un gran tamaño, ya que estan muy cerca.

-¡Pero es muy grande! ¡Estaremos ahi hasta mañana!-Dice Serena, con una exprecion holgazana.

-¡Tonta Serena!-Le grita Rei-¡Debemos hacer esto por Mina!

-S-Si, pero ¿Y si no la encontramos?-Pregunta Serena-Digo, no creo que ella sepa que es una Sailor

-Las Sailor Rainbow son algo diferentes a las Inners, a las Outers y a las Starligths, si vemos a Sailor Oranje, nos dariamos cuenta-Explica Neon

-¿Como sabes eso?-Pregunta Lita

-Porque cada Sailor Rainbow esta obsecionada por su color caracteristico-Dice Neon y mueve su cabeza en señal de que miren a Jade, la cual tenia su habitacion llena de color verde-Por algo reconoci a Sailor Green

-¡Hubieran dicho que era tan facil!-Dijo Serena-¡Yo he visto a una chica que casi siempre camina por mi calle, y ella siempre viste algo naranja! ¡Es mas, su cabello tiene mechones naranjas!

-¡Entonces nos dividiremos!-Dice Amy-¡Jade, Neon y Rei iran al parque! ¡Y Lita, Serena y yo iremos a vigilar su calle!

-¡Entendido!-Dice Jade-¡Vamos! ¡El ultimo es un huevo podrido!-Dicho eso, Jade sale corriendo en direccion a la Torre de Tokyo

* * *

><p>20 minutos luego, en la Residencia Tsukino...<p>

Serena, Lita y Amy miran por la ventanas de la habitacion de Serena

-¿Alguna señal de Sailor Orange?-Pregunta Amy

-Nada por aqui...-Dice Lita, sin quitar la vista de la ventana.

-Tampoco la veo...-Dice Serena- Como quisiera que Darien estuviera aqui... el la encontraria facilmente...

-¿Encontrar a quien?-Pregunta Luna, la cual entra a la habitacion...

-¡Ah, si, Luna!... Hay algo que debo explicarte...-Dice Serena, algo nerviosa.

-¿Que pasa, Serena? ¿Donde estan Rei y Mina?-Pregunta Luna

-Bueno... es que hoy... hoy en la preparatoria nos ataco un nuevo enemigo, el cual enterro a Mina en arena. Luego llego otra Sailor, pero no era una Inner, o una Outer, o una Starligth..., era una Rainbow...-Dice Serena, y le sigue explicando lo que paso a Luna...

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto... en el medio de la calle Sakurada...<p>

Jade, Rei y Neon estan atascados en medio de la calle, por el inmenso trafico...

-¿¡Porque hay tanto trafico!?-Gruña Rei

-¡No lo se!-Dice Jade, la cual esta cargando a Neon-¡Esta es una calle en la que siempre circulan varios autos! ¡Pero nunca en mi vida vi algo como esto!

Neon comienza a analizar el lugar, de rrepente, ve un semaforo, y divisa que, a cien metros de ese semaforo, hay otro, ambos estan en rojo, pero el que esta lejos cambia a verde, pero el otro no...

-Esperen un segundo chicas...-Dice Neon-Miren el semaforo...

Las chicas ven hacia el semaforo...

-Esta rojo...-Dice Rei-

-Y ahora miren el que esta atras...-Les dice Neon

-Esta verde...-Dice Jade

-Si, pero el verde acaba de cambiar su color...-Ahora observen ambos semaforos...

Ellos miran, al cabo de 2 minutos, el semaforo de atras cambia a rojo, pero no hay cambio en el primero...

-El primer semaforo debe estar roto...-Dice Neon

Rei comienza a analizar el primer semaforo...

-O saboteado...-Dice Rei y señala el panel de control del semaforo, el cual esta roto...-Y parece que nadie se ha dado cuenta...

-¡Creo que puedo arreglarlo!-Dice Jade-¡El color de "conduscan" es verde! ¡Y YO SOY SAILOR GREEN!

-¡Shhhhhhh!-Le gritan Rei y Neon, ya que Jade habia gritado eso en publico

-Perdon...-Se disculpa Jade

-Pero no puedes transformarte en medio de la calle-Le dice Rei

-Y sin el diamante arcoiris no puedes cambiar colores si no estas transformada-Le aclara Neon...

-Cierto...-Dice Jade, y se pone a pensar en un plan para cambiar el color del semaforo-¡YA SE! ¡Yo siempre llevo algo en mi maleta de la escuela! ¡Algo que puede ayudar!

Jade abre su maleta y de ahi saca un gran aro negro, el cual esta forrado con tela. Jade se mete dentro y lo estira, cubriendose.

-¡Por el poder de Green. Transformacion!-Grita Jade y alza su mano para transformarse.

Comienza su transformacion: Un arcoiris con colores derivados del verde comienza a cubrir su torso, creando la parte de arriba del traje, luego cubre sus piernas, creando su pollera y sus botas, luego el arcoiris se posa en el cuello de Jade, creando el moño y la capa de marinera y por ultimo ella pasa su mano por su frante, creando su tiara.

-¿Chicos...? ¿Pueden bajar esto por mi?-Dice Jade

Rei hace lo pedido, revelando que debajo de esa tela, se encuentra Sailor Green.

Los conductores de los autos, bajan de alli y aplauden asombrados por el supuesto "truco de magia" que Sailor Green acababa de hacer.

-¡Escuchenme, habitantes de Tokyo!-Grita Sailor Green-¡Se cual es el problema con el semaforo! ¡Fue saboteado!

Jade señala al semaforo, haciendo que todos se den cuenta.

-¡Se como arreglarlo! ¡Pero necesito que ustedes coperen y dejen un espacio para que yo pueda pasar!-Sigue Gritando Sailor Green- ¿Pueden aydarme a ayudarlos?

La gente lo discute un poco. Pero luego, una parte de las personas comienza a gritar "¡Para Atras!" y corren sus autos para liberar espacio para que Rei, Neon y Sailor Green pasen.

-¡Muchas Gracias!-Grita Sailor Green y los 3 pasan por el espacio.

Sailor Green se acerca al panel de control del semaforo, el cual tiene un agujero.

-Ok... veamos como puedo...-Dice Sailor Green, acercandose al panel, pero es interrumpida por un liquido gris que sale por el panel de control, el semaforo vuelve a la normalidad y todos los autos circulan.

El liquido se convierte en una demonio.

-¡Era una trampa!-Grita Sailor Green-¡Patada de Green!-Sailor Green intenta patear a la demonio, pero la patada la semi-atravieza y Sailor Green queda atrapada.

-¡Por el poder del cristal de Marte. Transformacion!-Grita Rei y se transforma en Sailor Mars

La demonio rie y lanza a Sailor Green hacia un arbol, Sailor Green nota que parte de su bota es gris, pero ella posa su mano sobre el color gris y se vuelve a transformar en negro.

-¡Ya acabo, demonio! ¡Fuego Sagrado de Marte. Enciendete!-Sailor Mars lanza su poder, pero la demonio lo contiene y se lo devuelve, pero de color gris.

-¡Esquivalos, Mars!-Le grita Sailor Green ¡-Si te toca quizas pierdas parte de tu color, y, si eso pasa, tendremos que encontrar a Sailor Red!

-Entendido-Dice Sailor Mars y esquiva los ataques.

-¡Liquido de...!-Grita la demonio, pero es interrumpida

-¡Espera un segundo!-Grita Sailor Moon, la cual esta con Sailor Mercury y Sailor Jupiter- ¿¡Te atraves a crear un escandalo, solamente para emboscar a unas Sailors!? ¿¡Y luego las atacas y les quitas su color!? ¡Eso no lo perdonare!

-¿¡Eso fue lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir!?-Le grita Sailor Mars

-Bueno... si... Hace como un año que dejo de hacer esto... necesito practica-Dice Sailor Moon, con una grotita de resignacion en la cabeza-¡Pero no importa! ¡El punto es que...!

-¡Aqui viene!-Dice Sailor Green, emocionada

-¡Soy una Sailor Scout...! ¡Que lucha por el amor y la justicia!-Dice Sailor Moon- ¡Soy Sailor Moon!

-¡Yo soy Sailor Mercury!

-¡Yo soy Sailor Jupiter!

Sailor Mars y Sailor Green van junto a Sailor Moon

-¡Yo soy Sailor Mars!

-¡Y yo Sailor Green!

-Y te castigaremos en el nombre...-Dice Sailor Moon

-¡DE LA LUNA!-Dicen las 5 al unisono

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>

**¿YYYYYYYYYYYYYY? Que les parecio el segundo capitulo?**

**¿Que pasara con las Sailor Scouts? ¿Lograran encontrar a Sailor Oranje? ¿Lograran salvar a Mina?**

**Descubranlo en el seguien capitulo de... ¡SAILOR RAINBOW!**


	3. En busca del color naranja Parte 2

**Aclaro: Ni Sailor Moon ni ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aqui me pertenecen. Solo lo hacen las Sailor Rainbow y los nuevos villanos. Esta historia ficticia, cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

><p>-Y te castigaremos en el nombre...-Dijo Sailor Moon<p>

-¡DE LA LUNA!-Dijeron las 5 al unisono

-¡Eso ya quiero verlo!-La demonio atrapó a Sailor Green con un latigo que salio de su mano.

-¡Sailo Green!-Grito Sailor Moon

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Lo tengo controlado!-Dijo Sailor Green y toco su tiara-¡Paint Green!-Luego toco el latico y parte de este se hizo verde.

La demonio grito de dolor y solto a Sailor Green, la cual cayo sentada...

-¿Estas bien, Sailor Green?-Pregunto Sailor Jupiter, mientras las Sailor Inners iban a ayudar a la Sailor Rainbow a levantarse

-Si... Gracias, Chicas-Dijo Sailor Green-¡Ahora Sailor Moon!

-¡Si! ¡Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada!-Sailor Moon ataco

-¡Arcoiris Green!-Sailor Green ataco

Ambos ataques se combinaron, pero la demonio advirtio del ataque y lo esquivo.

-¿¡Que!?-Gritan Sailor Moon y Sailor Green al unisono- P-Pero se-se supone que...

-¡Rayo Orange!-Se escucho un grito y un rayo naranja salio y ataco a la demonio, aturdiendola.

Las chicas se quedaron atonitas y luego Sailor Orange entro en escena

-¿¡A que esperan!?-Grito ella-¡Ahora chicas!

-¡Cierto!-Ambas (Sailor Moon y Green) volvieron a hablar al unisono

-¡Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada!-Sailor Moon ataco

-¡Arcoiris Green!-Sailor Green Ataco

Los ataques se combinaron

-¡Arcoiris Orange!-Sailor Orange añadio su ataque, lo que causa que el ataque de ellas fuese mas potente y incluso mas rapido.

El ataque acerto a la demonio, la cual exploto como el primer demonio.

Las Sailor fueron hacia Sailor Orange

-Sailor Orange, nosotras somos las Sailors Scouts, yo soy Sailor Green-Sailor Green se presento, y luego se destransformo-Pero tambien puedes decirnos: Jade, Serena, Amy, Rei, y Lita-Mientras las nombraba, cada una se destransformo.

-Pues... como tu deberas saber... Soy Sailor Orange... O, mas bien, Lydia-Sailor Orange dijo y luego se destransformo-Espero que me sirva confiar en ustedes...

-Necesitamos desesperadamente de tu ayuda-Dijo Serena

-Sailor Venus, o Mina, fue atacada por un demonio y le quito su color-Dijo Rei

-Te necesitamos para restaurarlo-Dijo Amy-Tu eres la unica que puede, no tenemos mucho tiempo, no podriamos encontrar el Diamante Rainbow a tiempo, para salvar a Mina.

-¿Necesitan de mi ayuda?-Pregunto Lydia, levantando una de sus cejas

-Si, la nacesitamos desesperada mente-Suplico Lita-Por favor, ayudanos a salvarla.

-Pues... creo que eso no va a pasar-Contesto Lydia

-¿¡Que!?-Las chicas excalamron al unisono.

-Lo que dije, no podria ayudar a un grupo de "Sailors Debiluchas", si siquiera pueden ayudarse a si mismas-Lydia se dio la vuelta y comenzo a caminar, alejandose de las demas chicas-Les deseo suerte, pero no obtendran mi ayuda...

Quince segundos de silencio, Jade y Serena derramaban lagrimas, estaban muy triste porque no habia otra manera de salvar a Lydia. Rei estaba furiosa con Lydia, Amy pensaba en otra solucion para ese problema, y Lita intentaba contenerse. Neon, por su parte, no sabia que decirles a las chicas, pues ya era obvio lo que iba a suceder...

**Pero...**

-¡Un segundo!-Le grito Jade, sollozando-¡No somos unas "Sailors Debiluchas"! ¡Podemos ser mas fuertes de lo que tu crees!... Solo... danos una oportunidad de demostrartelo...

Al escucharla, Lydia volvio a voltearse, esta vez en direccion a Jade y las demas chicas.

-Y.. ¿Como podrian demostrarmelo?-Pregunto Lydia, demostrando interes

-¡Luchando solas contra el proximo demonio! ¡Las cinco juntas!-Propuso Jade-¡Tu seras escpectadora! No tendras que ayudarnos en ningun momento... a menos que lo creas necesario. Si debes hacerlo, demostraras que en verdad somos unas Debiluchas, pero si no precisamos de tu ayuda, te demostraremos que somos fuertes, y que valemos la pena... Y tambien deberas unirte a nuestro grupo de Sailors...

Lydia se acerca a Jade y extiende su mano, en señal de que acepta el trato. Jade estrecha su mano.

-Es un trato-Dice Lydia, sonriendo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hay, por Dios! ¡Esta Lydia es muy dificil...! ...Seria la version de Rei de las Rainbow...<strong>

**¡Esperoq ue lo hayan disfrutado! Aunque estaba medio cortito... ¡Pero algo es algo! ¡Los veo en el capitulo 4!**


End file.
